


H is for... and J is for...(Daniel drabbles)

by Lokei



Series: Stargate SG-1 Alphabet Soup Contributions [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei





	H is for... and J is for...(Daniel drabbles)

**H- Heliopolis**

Before he finishes tumbling down the ramp, Daniel knows he'll never stop dreaming about it. Yes, the sputtering of the failing gate was terrifying, and yes, Jack was probably right to drag him through it, and yes, three of the four alien languages are beyond his comprehension for the moment—but those runes, and the promise of an alien Rosetta stone, and that universal language—

For a moment all was delineated with that clarity he has had only once before, standing in front of that first event horizon—for that one perfect moment, everything else in all the worlds went away. Former losses, fresh ones, the kinds that still had the power to make his chest seize in the middle of the night—all paled and faded into silence in the face of such possibility.

Daniel knows he will be seeing those glowing atoms rotating above his head for the rest of his life, surely as if he had remained forever on Heliopolis in their silent company.

  
**J- Jack**

_Funny_ , Daniel muses, _how an instant can have such an impact on an entire life._

Daniel knows all about instants: instants in which ropes give way and stone falls, instants in which a career-making presentation turns into an emptying hall of laughing, pitying peers, instants in which the glory of the whole world is outshone by the wondrous shimmer of a gateway to the stars.

Somehow, he's gotten the impression that Colonel O'Neill knows all about instants, too. How they mark a man indelibly, make a father into a mourner, make a soldier into a shell.

Some instants make a nuisance into a friend.

The staff weapon primes as they struggle on their knees before Ra.

Funny how an instant can last so long when you're trying to save the life of a friend you didn't have an instant before.

 _Jack_ , Daniel thinks. And he jumps.


End file.
